There is known such a scroll type fluid machine provided with a rotation stopping mechanism for stopping rotation of a movable scroll without hindering revolving movement of the movable scroll relative to a fixed scroll fixed to a casing.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a scroll compressor, in which a revolution-position restricting ring is interposed between a base plate on which a spiral wall of a movable scroll is uprightly installed, and a pedestal part (pressure receiving wall) of a casing (housing), which is positioned opposed to the base plate; a rotation stopping pin integrated with the revolution-position restricting ring is protruded to the base plate side and the pedestal part side; and the rotation stopping pin is loosely fitted into a restriction hole (revolution-position restricting hole) drilled in the base plate and the pedestal part.